Cylindrical socket style outlets are common in automotive and marine use and are formed from what used to be used to hold burner type cigarette lighters in vehicles. Since the introduction of the socket outlet, accessories that plug into the cylindrical socket have become very popular. As such, the use of the socket style outlet is prolific. When these outlets are not used to hold a lighter, they remain open and susceptible to being contaminated by items falling in, or having liquids get into the outlet. This is particularly a problem in marine use as water could readily short out the outlet. A cover is needed when an accessory is not plugged into the outlet and ideally this cover should be waterproof. The cover should be something that will remain attached to the outlet, but easily removed when it is time to use the outlet.